christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Online Adventures of Ozzie the Elf
was a stop-motion animated Christmas special that aired on ABC in 1997, based on characters created for "Santa's Web Site". Synopsis Ozzie is a technologically savvy temp in Santa’s elf workshop who wants to be made a permanent helper. The program opens with Ozzie the elf arriving at the North Pole and getting welcomed to Christmasland. Ozzie and his fellow temps are told that, if they perform well, permanent positions may result. Each is given a bell on a chain to wear in order to “see” the village. Ozzie wants to immediately plug in his modem, amazed at Christmasland’s low-tech sensibility. Comet and a few of the other reindeer decide to give the new “migrant” recruits a thrill and show how they take to the air. Quickly, Ozzie learns some house rules and meets his boss, the pretty but humor-deficient Clover. Ozzie is bummed to be stuck monitoring Berry Sweet dolls in “the sugar pit.” Ozzie gets “busted” for revamping Berry Sweet and is forced to meet with Santa Claus concerning his actions. Surprisingly, Santa likes Ozzie’s designs. Seeing Santa’s naughty and nice list, Ozzie offers to use computer technology to keep it up to date, then set up a “Santa Home Page” to help St. Nick with his Herculean tasks. Clover is forced to help Ozzie get Santa “wired in.” Soon, Ozzie has set up Elftech Industries and Santa is getting swamped with e-mail. Ozzie turns the place into a “well-oiled machine,” upsetting Clover. Elderly elf Morty becomes angry that machines are now doing his job. Clover thinks the toys they are making now have no heart, but Santa is elated by how productive Ozzie has made the workshop. The reindeer are especially upset by Ozzie’s new toy delivery methods, with an equipment-laden jet replacing the legendary animals. However, once Santa learns that he would have to eliminate his reindeer, he is no longer interested in the new technology. Ozzie returns to the village to find the reindeer now gone, having been told of their fate by Clover. Now, Ozzie and Clover have to locate the missing reindeer. Clover decides to enlist the “master bell,” which they first must pluck from around the sleeping Santa’s neck. Ozzie has to ring the bell while truly wanting the reindeer to come back. The reindeer finally return from their new jobs, save Blitzen. Ozzie sends out an online alert to locate the missing Blitzen. Finally, Blitzen is found, having lost his bell gambling in three-card monte under the Brooklyn Bridge. To help everyone get back to the North Pole for Christmas Eve, Ozzie makes the ultimate sacrifice and gives Blitzen his own bell, though it means Ozzie can’t return to Christmasland. Crying, Ozzie then wanders the streets until Santa grabs him and pulls him onto the sleigh. Then, Santa asks Ozzie to become a permanent employee as Clover gives him a brand new bell. Cast External links * / *Platypus Comix's review Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:1997 releases Category:Santa's Reindeer filmography